icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wichita Falls Wildcats
The Wichita Falls Wildcats were a Tier II junior ice hockey team in the North American Hockey League's South Division. The Wildcats played out of the 7,380-seat Kay Yeager Coliseum in Wichita Falls, Texas. The head coach of the team for the 2015–16 season was John LaFontaine, his second season with the team. History Previously known as the Wichita Falls Rustlers (and before this, the Butte Irish of Butte, Montana and the Vail Avalanche of Vail, Colorado), the franchise was a part of the American Frontier/America West Hockey League prior to 2003, and became an NAHL team after the two leagues merged for the 2003–04 season. The Irish, Rustlers, and Wildcats are technically three separate franchises, but with a major overlap of players and coaches between the organizations, they are often listed together as one. Uncertain Future A report on thejuniorhockeynews.com website indicated that the team's future is in doubt as the team's lease is up at the end of the 2016-17 season and the rink ownership is looking for a new owner for the team. The team has reportedly been losing large amounts of money under the present circumstances. The team has had attendance issues (reportedly just over 1,000 average for 2016-17, coming of a championship round appearance in 2015-16) during their stay in the city and new ownership under those circumstances are unlikely. Rumored location possibilities include Anchorage, Alaska (though only mentioned as Alaska in the report; and the Alaska Aces of the ECHL recently folded) and the northeastern United States (which the NAHL has been trying to strengthen it's footprint in the area). The team owner requested a leave of absence for the 2017-18 season due to ownership and rink issues. Apparently, the team folded shortly after requesting the leave of absence Season-by-season records Notable alumni * Zach Trotman (Boston Bruins NHL) * Evan Cowley (Florida Panthers NHL) * Dan Sexton (HC Neftekhimik Nizhnekamsk KHL) * Dakota Klecha (Orlik Opole, Poland) * Luke Salazar (Manchester Storm, EIHL) * Cal Heeter (Hamburg Freezers, DEL) * Jack Wolgemuth (Melbourne Mustangs, AIHL) * Chad Costello (Allen Americans ECHL) * Andrew Conboy (Elmira Jackals ECHL) * Kyle Kraemer (Ontario Reign, ECHL) * Daniel Gentzler (Elmira Jackals, ECHL) * Anthony Iaquinto (Toledo Walleye, ECHL) * J.J. Waldrop (Bakersfield Condors, ECHL) * Brett Hartung (Orlando Solar Bears, ECHL) * Kyle De Laurell (Bakersfield Condors, ECHL) * Shea Walters (South Carolina Stingrays, ECHL) * Chris Nutini (Utah Grizzlies, ECHL) * Zack Josepher (Huntsville Havoc, SPHL) * Steven Hoshaw (Fayetteville FireAntz, SPHL) * Chris Rial (Columbus Cottonmouths, SPHL) * Nick Klaren (Mississippi Surge, SPHL) * Wade Bennett (Denver) * Sean Duddy (Ohio State) * Jeff McNeil (Ohio State) * Adam Cardwell (Alaska) * Michael Hill (Alaska) * Ricky Doriott (Michigan Tech) * Kyle McMahon (Michigan State) * Aaron Quick (Air Force) * Nick Shkreli (Lake Superior State) * Zach Ledford (Bentley) * Brandon Stroud (Sacred Heart) * Brian Sheehan (Sacred Heart) * Brent Sarcone (Rochester Institute of Technology) * Dan Dileo (Cornell University) * Chris Ochoa (University of Connecticut) * Kyle Gallegos (Tufts University) * Mike Henderson (Army) * P.J. Musico (Penn State) References External links *Official site *NAHL website Category:North American Hockey League team Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Disestablished in 2017